


The Fantastic Rose Tyler

by 2pencilfan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pencilfan/pseuds/2pencilfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler through the Ninth Doctor's eyes. Takes place at the end of the Series One season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fantastic Rose Tyler

It was one of many adventures. You may not even remember it. We met Charles Dickens. I made a mistake about the year. So you went to change into period clothes. I waited around for a minute, but didn’t want to look weird, so I started performing a little regular check-up. Then you came out. I had seen you in traditional garb from your time, both sweatshirts. And both of the times, your hair was down and long and pretty, but this time, your hair was up and off your shoulders. And you were wearing such a pretty dress. It really showed off your collar bone. But none of that was really what made you look so pretty. You were just glowing with happiness. You knew how gorgeous you were.

  
For so many years, I had been travelling alone, trying to repress the memories of the Last Great Time War. After so many years, saving the universe, humanity, and a few other planets from tyrants and invaders, I had started to lose faith in the goodness of the universe. Too long alone can do that to a Time Lord. I say “a” Time Lord like I’m not the only one. I’m alone now. It shouldn’t affect me this much, but it does. Alone in the universe. But, in that moment, Rose Tyler, looking at you, I started to believe that I didn’t have to be alone. I could be with you.

  
You are all of the goodness in the world, Rose. You don’t know it, but you are. Trust me, you are. Look at all of the time that you’ve seen an alien weak or in pain and showed mercy. Trust me, I’ve seen so many other humans in that situation show no mercy. Look at that Dalek. I know that you didn’t quite know how monstrous that thing was, but you still immediately trusted it and tried to help it.

  
That’s why I sent you away. I was hoping you’d have the freedom to live with Mickey and spread your goodness. I knew you won’t understand, not at first. I was hoping Jackie and Mickey would be enough to help you get over me. I was hoping that you’d follow the instructions on the Emergency Procedure. I was hoping you’d just have a fantastic life for me, but I should have known better.

  
I don’t know how you got to the heart of the TARDIS. I don’t know what was going through your head. I don’t know what you were planning to do once you got back to me. But, right now, Rose Tyler, all I know is that you did. You cared about me enough to break into the TARDIS. That means I finally know that you feel the same way about me.

  
So there’s no choice for me. I know how much it hurts you, the whole of space and time inside your head. Let me take it from you, Rose.  
It may be my last chance to say it with this face, but Rose, Rose Tyler, I love you.


End file.
